Shamanes en Fuga
by Tamao-Tamamura
Summary: Este es como un breack de Horo, Ren, Yoh, Manta, etc etc XD lo hisimos entre Digiqueen_Ruki y Tamao de DZ :p se los recomiendo n____n porque moriamos de risa, se se, si estas deprimido u_u no dudes en entrar XD ^.~
1. Shamanes en fuga

"Shamanes en fuga"  
Por: Ruki y tamao n_n  
"Asi comenzo todo... :P!" por tamao  
  
Yoh: -____- hace taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanto calor -.- y anna me tiene esclavizado aquí corriendo ;_; Y_Y  
Manta: vamos yoh tu puedes  
Yoh: claro tu estas en una bicicleta ;_; Y_Y  
Horo: u_u te entiendo hermano, Pilica me tiene corriendo todo japon en un dia   
Manta, yoh y horo: U_u Pufff necesitamos un descanzo...  
Manta y Yoh: O_O ke haces aki horo horo!?  
horo: :]!!! es que me escapeeee   
  
*derrepente se acerca Ren tomando un vasito de leche XD*  
  
Ren: hola chicos... 8P  
Horo: =D~~~ dameee awaaaa  
Ren: es leche ¬¬ quieres?  
Horo, yoh y manta: siiiiiiiiiii *o*  
Ren: compren ¬o¬  
horo, yoh y manta: pufff U_U  
  
*entonces yoh cae al suelo y empieza a ver las nubes*  
  
Manta; que estas pensando?? o.o?  
yoh: *____* en aguaaa  
Horo: en marrr *_*  
ren: o.o que tal si vamos a la playa??  
todos: *_____________________* SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
_________________________  
  
Anna: ¬________________________¬************************* a donde creen que van??? primero tienen que,  
1. limpiar los pasillos  
2. pulir el baño  
3. hacer la comida  
4. tender las camas  
5. correr 16.379.356.536.413.346.575 kilometros  
6. buscar mi ropa y limpiarla y doblarla  
7. encerar la cosina  
8. echarme aire  
9. hornear galletas  
10. ir de compras  
11. reparar el televisor  
  
Todos menos anna: o_oU  
  
Anna:  
12. buscar un repuesto para la madera de mi habitación  
13. comer  
14. tomar agua  
15. volver a encerar los pisos  
16. lavar los platos  
17. barrer la casa  
  
todos menos anna: O____________OUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU  
  
18. comprar una mascota  
19. enrroyar el agua (¿como? XD no se xD)  
20. comprar un auto  
21. encontrar la llave que perdi hace 7 años  
22. dar de comer a Tamao  
  
Tamao: disculpe señorita anna, yo puedo comer sola ._.  
Anna: callate ò_ó  
  
Todos menos anna y tamao: O____________________________________________OUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU  
Anna:  
23. hacer otra ves la comida  
24. instalar una computachora  
  
ren: -.- es computadora  
  
Anna: ò_ó CALLATE!  
  
Pilica: o_o HERMANOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SE ACABO LA COMIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
Anna: Ò___________________Ó no me interrumpas!!!!!! Y TE CALLAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Pilica; ò_o ooh desgreñadaaaaaaaaaa *pilica le cae arriba a anna y se caen a trompazos*  
Anna: ò______ó @#~€¬¬€~#@€¬¬€€#~#|~#@\¬¬~~@|#~@| *se cae a golpes con pilica*  
  
horo horo: (hablando como el padrino [si si el mafioso ese XD]) oiiigan chiiicos, mientras ellas pelean  
escapemosnos :]!!  
  
Todos: RAILLO SILVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! (vean pelikulas de bakeros ¬o¬)  
  
Anna y pilica: ò_ó Y USTEDES A DONDE CREEN KE VAN!?  
  
*desde la escenografia aparece Ryu con su espada de madera...  
  
Ryu: montense muchachos escapemoooooos!! (y empieza a cantar: "entonces yo dare la media weltaaaaaaaaaa y me  
ire con el sooooooooooooooool asta ke llegue la tardeeeeeeeeee") XD  
  
-Fin- (si kieren el proximo kapitulo diganle a Ruki ke lo haga XD) 


	2. Rum Rum Rum, Fuga en curso! Oo

"Shamanes en fuga"  
Por: Ruki y tamao n_n  
  
Rum Rum Rum, Fuga en curso!!! O.o - by Ruki  
  
- En el capitulo anterior, Yoh, Manta y Horo Horo se encontraban entrenado arduamente; ambos sentian la necesidad de tomar un descanso, pero como siempre llego Anna a arruinar el descanso junto con Pilika. En ese instante, tuvieron la loca idea de fugarse y se escaparon junto con Ryu y Ren todos con una sola meta: Ir a la playa!  
  
Manta: nooo nos vienen siguiendo  
  
Horo Horo: waaaaa son Annazilla y Pili-Kong!! (gozila y king kong XD)  
  
Anna-zilla: Ya veras Yoh!!! deja y te alcanze y tu entrenamiento sera el triple !!!  
  
Pila-Kong: lo mismo va para ti hermanito y vete olvidando de la palabra cena !!  
  
Yoh y Horo Horo: ay noo =::::::::  
  
Ryu: No se preokupen amigos, a meterle turbo al Ryu-mobil!!!  
  
- Ryu le mete turbo y deja atras a Anna y Pilika, ambas kon la kara llena de polvo.  
  
Yoh y Horo: wiiiiii al fin somos libres =::::::::::)  
  
Ren: Bueno, ami me daba igual si nos atrapaban o no, al cabo que yo no tengo a alguien que me haga entrenar dia y noche porque soy una persona tenaz, responsable y blah blah blah blah ...  
  
-Yoh y Horo lo miran con recelo y ademas con envidia de que no tiene quien lo regañe constantemente.  
  
Manta: Bueno, creo que ya nada podria ser peor que esto jejeje ...  
  
-(Prum!!!) se escucha un sonido extraño  
  
Yoh: - Hay hoto hoto :S te echaste otro como cuando te conocimos?  
  
Ryu: pero no apesta, eso sono mas bien como a ...  
  
Todos: Se poncho la llanta!!!!!!!  
  
-La moto poco a poco va reduciendo su velocidad.  
  
Manta: mmm bueno, creo que peor no podríamos estar jejeje  
  
Todos: siii (un poco decepcionados)  
  
-A lo lejos se escucha una voz  
  
Aaaaaaaasaaaaaaaaaaakuraaaaaaaaaaaaa Yooooooooooh  
Hooooooooooooooooooooorooooooooooooo Hoooooooooooooroooooooo  
  
Todos: Glup!!  
  
Yoh: jejeje Hoto Hoto no crees que sea buena opcion correr por un tiempo??  
  
Horo: definitivamente amigo!!  
  
- Yoh y Horo se bajan de la moto y empiezan a correr  
  
Manta: eii esperenme!!!  
  
Ryu: como que ami tambien ya me dieron ganas de correr un poco  
  
Ren: Bah!! no pienso hacer el ridiculo, es mas no tengo porque soportar las estupideces de los demas  
  
-Ren se da la media vuelta para dirigirse de nuevo rumbo a su departamente cuando de repente:  
  
Yohhh ya veras que cuando te atrape, tu y tus queridos amigos compartiran el baño para limpiar juntos el escusado  
  
Ren: Glup!! bueno, creo que no seria mala idea correr por un rato , en fin necesito reforzar mi físico, eiii esperenme!!! 


	3. Shamanes en fuga

"Shamanes en fuga"  
Por: Ruki y tamao n_n  
"Asi comenzo todo... :P!" por tamao  
  
Yoh: -____- hace taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanto calor -.- y anna me tiene esclavizado aquí corriendo ;_; Y_Y  
Manta: vamos yoh tu puedes  
Yoh: claro tu estas en una bicicleta ;_; Y_Y  
Horo: u_u te entiendo hermano, Pilica me tiene corriendo todo japon en un dia   
Manta, yoh y horo: U_u Pufff necesitamos un descanzo...  
Manta y Yoh: O_O ke haces aki horo horo!?  
horo: :]!!! es que me escapeeee   
  
*derrepente se acerca Ren tomando un vasito de leche XD*  
  
Ren: hola chicos... 8P  
Horo: =D~~~ dameee awaaaa  
Ren: es leche ¬¬ quieres?  
Horo, yoh y manta: siiiiiiiiiii *o*  
Ren: compren ¬o¬  
horo, yoh y manta: pufff U_U  
  
*entonces yoh cae al suelo y empieza a ver las nubes*  
  
Manta; que estas pensando?? o.o?  
yoh: *____* en aguaaa  
Horo: en marrr *_*  
ren: o.o que tal si vamos a la playa??  
todos: *_____________________* SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
_________________________  
  
Anna: ¬________________________¬************************* a donde creen que van??? primero tienen que,  
1. limpiar los pasillos  
2. pulir el baño  
3. hacer la comida  
4. tender las camas  
5. correr 16.379.356.536.413.346.575 kilometros  
6. buscar mi ropa y limpiarla y doblarla  
7. encerar la cosina  
8. echarme aire  
9. hornear galletas  
10. ir de compras  
11. reparar el televisor  
  
Todos menos anna: o_oU  
  
Anna:  
12. buscar un repuesto para la madera de mi habitación  
13. comer  
14. tomar agua  
15. volver a encerar los pisos  
16. lavar los platos  
17. barrer la casa  
  
todos menos anna: O____________OUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU  
  
18. comprar una mascota  
19. enrroyar el agua (¿como? XD no se xD)  
20. comprar un auto  
21. encontrar la llave que perdi hace 7 años  
22. dar de comer a Tamao  
  
Tamao: disculpe señorita anna, yo puedo comer sola ._.  
Anna: callate ò_ó  
  
Todos menos anna y tamao: O____________________________________________OUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU  
Anna:  
23. hacer otra ves la comida  
24. instalar una computachora  
  
ren: -.- es computadora  
  
Anna: ò_ó CALLATE!  
  
Pilica: o_o HERMANOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SE ACABO LA COMIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
Anna: Ò___________________Ó no me interrumpas!!!!!! Y TE CALLAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Pilica; ò_o ooh desgreñadaaaaaaaaaa *pilica le cae arriba a anna y se caen a trompazos*  
Anna: ò______ó @#~€¬¬€~#@€¬¬€€#~#|~#@\¬¬~~@|#~@| *se cae a golpes con pilica*  
  
horo horo: (hablando como el padrino [si si el mafioso ese XD]) oiiigan chiiicos, mientras ellas pelean  
escapemosnos :]!!  
  
Todos: RAILLO SILVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! (vean pelikulas de bakeros ¬o¬)  
  
Anna y pilica: ò_ó Y USTEDES A DONDE CREEN KE VAN!?  
  
*desde la escenografia aparece Ryu con su espada de madera...  
  
Ryu: montense muchachos escapemoooooos!! (y empieza a cantar: "entonces yo dare la media weltaaaaaaaaaa y me  
ire con el sooooooooooooooool asta ke llegue la tardeeeeeeeeee") XD  
  
-Fin- (si kieren el proximo kapitulo diganle a Ruki ke lo haga XD) 


End file.
